


Pressure

by JamesValley



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Dex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesValley/pseuds/JamesValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek Nurse learns that his boyfriend loves to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt think of a different title also im so sorry  
> also trans dex is the best dex hes amazing  
> also tense changes bc i am shit at writing [peace sign emoji]  
> -lee

Dex tried his best not to moan. Of course, the old plump lady massaging him helped, talking about her kids and the olympics.

It all started when Lardo and the coaches suggested he get a massage. “You know, to loosen you up, relax,” Lardo had told him. It had been a series of long practices, each with Dex’s game getting way off. There was a lot of yelling, not necessarily at anyone but himself. “You gotta chill, man,” Nursey had told him one night after practice, Dex red-faced and upset. “Get your grove back.” And get his groove back he did.

“Will? My goodness, look at you,” The lady exclaimed when she first saw him in the small room. “You’re so tall and strong!”

He blushed, never taking compliments too well. “I play hockey, ma’am.”

“Goodness! That’s amazing! You know, my son-” and trailed off into a story about her son’s friend played hockey in middle school, or something like that. He wasn’t too sure of all the details, becoming distracted by the flute music in the background and the warmth of the bed he laid on. He was sleepy already, relaxing into the soft sheets in the dim lighting.

Then, she touched him. Never in his life had he realized how much he enjoyed pressure. Sure, he loved rubbing his face in the pillows and Nursey’s neck, but had no clue how nice a pair of strong hands could be.

Throughout the session Dex had to keep biting back noises, trying to keep his cool. He was immensely grateful he only was having his backside massaged this session, and immensely grateful he didn’t have a giant boner.

The old lady with her amazingly strong hands covered everywhere, from his neck and shoulders to his tippy toes, the lotion making the pressure glide so easily. Every time she worked on a new limb, she tucked in the blankets, creating a cozy space for Dex to relax.

Will felt like he was glowing. After the session on his way back to the Haus his only thought was “I need to get Nursey to do this,”

-

“How was it?” Bitty greeted Dex as he came into the kitchen, hanging his keys by the door.

“It was nice. I got swaddled.” Dex replied.

The shorter man giggled, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Dex smiled. “I think so.” Relaxed but still hella turned on. “’Scuse me, Bitty, I got some homework to do.”

“Of course, hon!” Bitty returned to whatever he was baking while Dex turned to almost run upstairs.

-

Nursey looked up from his book with surprise, the door banging open with Dex busting in. “Yo?”

“Hey,” Dex’s face was turning really red at this point. “Hi. I, uh, sorry about the door didn’t mean to open it that hard.”

“It’s chill, you okay man? You seem a little... weird?”

“Yeah, well, uh,” Dex tried to explain this as he closed and locked the door behind him and crossed the room to where Nursey was on the bed. “I just really, uh,” he took a deep breath and sat down next to his boyfriend. He gave Nurse a quick peck on the cheek before finishing. “Will you, ah, massage me?” “What?” Nursey’s laid back position on the bed became more rigid. Was he blushing too?

“I-, God this is so hard to explain sorry,” Dex was full flush by now, his face matching the color of Nursey’s red flannel. He looked away and spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words. “During my massage I realized I, I really like pressure. And being touched. And I would really enjoy it if you did it.” Dex looked up to his boyfriend after getting the words out, still thoroughly embarrassed that he even asked.

He was met with Nursey’s lips on his. “Of course, babe,” Nurse confirmed after breaking their kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now how do you wanna do this?”

Dex leaned his forehead against Nursey’s and smirked. “You wanna make out and undress me?”

“ _God_ yes,” Nursey breathed. “Do you even have to ask?”

Their lips crashed back together, hands trailing along necks, arms, backs. Dark fingers found their way to the bottom of Dex’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The same fingers found their way to the edges of his binder.

“This too?” Nurse asked, breaking their kisses and breathing heavily onto his boyfriend’s cheek.

“ _Please_ ,” Dex replied, helping Nursey pull it over his head, freeing his breasts to the air. Quickly he stretched his arms and chest, coughing for a second before returning his attention to the beautiful man in front of him.

Hands moved all over, constantly touching Dex’s bare skin, brushing and pulling under Nursey’s shirt, not for a moment did they stop. Nursey moved his mouth away from Dex’s, drawing a small whine from the man, and instead focused his lips near Dex’s collarbone, kissing him along his freckles and blush, beginning a hickey off to the side.

Dex groaned as teeth gently scraped his skin, lips and tongue moving slowly, tracing circles into his bruising flesh. “Derek,”

Nursey hummed in response, the low vibrations traveling through Dex’s skin making him shudder. “I just-” his breath caught in his throat for a second when his boyfriend gently bit his neck.

“I just, I really need you to touch me.”

He could feel Derek’s smile against his skin, pulling away from the hickey-zone, his face coming back up to meet his. He gave Dex a quick kiss before getting off of the bed. “As you wish,”

“God, you cheese,” Dex rolled his eyes, grinning at his dumb reference. He stood up as well, shucking his sweatpants off while Nursey put on a playlist (’Space Jams’ “What?” Nursey had said. “It’s both discrete _and_ poetic.” Dex had rolled his eyes and laughed “I can’t believe I’ve been out-memed, God, you dork.”) and grabbed a bottle of lotion.

He turns back to see Dex in tight boxers, a dark spot near the front.

“God,” Nursey breathes, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, a tall guy graced all over with freckles, strong yet lean and soft, messy orange hair and big golden eyes. His heart beats a little faster. “You’re so handsome.”

Dex tries to act suave with this, “Ha, two for two today,” but he blushes at the words. “Whatever, come here.”

Nursery returns to the bed, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing his boyfriend deeply. He gently bites the other’s lip, drawing a low moan from him. After a bit he pulls away, pecking the corners of Will’s lips before asking, “You ready?”

Dex nods, his pulse picking up just a little more when he lays down onto the bed belly down. The music is just loud enough, some pop-y slow song with a low voiced singer (The 1975? Who knows), the lights are dimmed, the setting sun through the windows adding to the atmosphere. Nursey pops open the bottle of lotion, generouly covering his hands with the sweet-smelling cream.

He gently places his hands onto Dex's back, applying an amount of pressure he deems fair. "This okay?"

"Yeah," Dex breathes, "Go ahead."

Derek drags his hands down, drawing a quiet moan from his boyfriend. He smirks and begin working his hands over Dex's shoulders and down to the small of his back, pressing down more right on his spine and shoulder blades. His hands follow the curve of Dex into the small of his back, bringing them back up his sides and brush against the sides of his chest.

"Fuck," Dex whines. His whole body is on fire, sparks following Nursey's fingers, his whole body is molten gold. His eyes are closed, his face buried in his crossed arms and he bites his forearm to keep from being even louder. Every move and press of Nursey's hands is punctuated with a sound from Dex.

Nurse leans over Dex, still massaging him but also straddling his back. He starts kissing the nape of Dex's neck, moving to the side to create more bruises along his shoulders.

This is So Much for Will. It's So Good. He whines and moans and his breath keeps catching and God, it's amazing.

Then Nursey does the unthinkable. He pulls away from the newest hickey, its light purple and pink blooming among Dex's freckles, Dex giving a soft whine. He sits up, hands trailing down the pale back. Then, he gently licks up the length of Dex's spine, hands pushing and pulling the muscles beneath his skin. Dex cries at this. His toes curl and he's made a good bruise in his forearm from trying not to be too loud. 

" _Derek_ " he whines, Nursey's back at kissing his neck and trailing into his hair and ears. "Let me turn around and kiss you."

Nursey holds himself up on his arms while Dex turns himself around, his face flushed and eyelids heavy. A small bitemark hides among the freckles on his jawline. Dex wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him back down on top of him. Their lips collide, desperate for more of the other, broken by heavy breaths and noises.

Nursey begins to grind in time with the current song (Sia?), his hands beginning to move down Dex's shoulders to his arms, then his abdomen, then back up to his chest. Before he reaches his breasts he breaks away, a strand of saliva connecting their swollen lips. "Is this okay?" he asks.

Dex nods quickly, moaning into Nursey's lips when his boyfriend gets to work.

They're still grinding, Will is still sparking, and yet when Nursey starts massaging and cupping and groping his chest and playing with his nipples everything intensifies.

Derek times his grinding and groping amazingly well for a moment, making Dex's eyes go wide as he jumps a bit at the sensation, clutching Derek's neck harder, nails digging into his skin as he moans higher, " _Please_."

Nursey kisses Dex again before pulling all of himself away, both of them whining at the loss of contact. He pulls one of his arms away and moves his hand to cup at Dex's crotch. The dark spot is much larger, Dex is dripping through the fabric. "God, you're amazing, you're so hot," Nursey whispers into Dex's ear making the flush on his face and shoulders grow.

Dex turns his head and catches his boyfriend's lips into a kiss. They're getting heavy and messy. Tidy kisses don't exist when you're trying to get off. He unclutches his hands from Nursey's neck, moving them to pull down at the band of his boxers.  Nursey realizes what he's doing and helps him pull them off the rest of the way.

With the cock-blocking underwear out of the way Derek makes his way down Dex's ginger happy trail in kisses, Dex's hands in turn finding themselves tangled in Nursey's hair. (Was Hozier playing now? Honestly who the hell knew at this point.) Kisses are showered along the inside of Dex's thighs, God, he was such a tease. A hot breath blows across Will's crotch, "GOD, you are such a tease, Derek, fuck, please just-" 

And then Derek is kissing his clit, is licking along his cunt, and Will is arching off the bed, feeling Derek's tongue work its magic inside of him, his stubble rubbing into his thighs. Will's toes are curling and he's whining and moaning and just "Derek Derek Derek _Derek_ -" is following strings of "Fuck fuck fuck-" and he can feel Derek humming and grinning as he comes undone. His hands grip Derek's hair tighter and tighter, his legs trying to wrap themselves around Derek's torso and Derek's hands are still running along his hips and chest, reaching to the small of his back and there's just _Derek_ and nothing else.

And then Derek moves one of his hands down to Will's cunt and then his fingers are in and going back and forth while Derek kisses and sucks his clit and then curls his fingers and Will is coming with a high pitched " _Derek-_ " escaping his lips.

He's in full white golden flames and everything is electric and Derek is working him through it. God, he's so sensitive and shaking and shocks roll across his body like waves across the sea.

He can feel Derek coming to a stop, slowly stopping and bringing himself back up to Will's face, kissing him gently on his cheek and corner of his lips. Will's hands are still in his hair, the grip weak and shuddering now, before his hands drop to hug Derek's neck again.

Dex is glowing, Dex is the sun, he feels amazing.

After coming down more he sits up and Nursey pulls him into his arms. “Perfect, you’re perfect,” Dex mumbles while pressing his face into Nursey’s shoulder.

Nursey hums and smiles, pressing a kiss into Dex’s even-messier-than-usual hair. Dex turns his face up, kissing along Nursey’s jawline and up to his mouth. He can taste himself on Nursey's lips and God, is it hot. One of his hands travels under Nursey's shirt while the other finds its way to his pants, still on and really tight. Nursey exhales sharply at the pressure Dex puts on his clothed dick. “Shit,”

After moving himself behind Nursey to lean against the wall, Dex wraps his arms around him and smiles, “Oh my, Mr. Nurse.” His breath is hot on Derek’s neck. “You seem to have a knot here. Want me to work it out?”

“Oh my god,” Nursey groans at Dex’s awful joke, which then turns into a full on moan after Dex has worked open his jeans and his hand is on his dick. “ _Will_ ,” he keens as Dex's cold hand (his hands were always so cold) wraps around his hot cock.

"You're so good at what you do, Derek, you're perfect absolutely perfect," Dex runs praises into his boyfriend's ear with hot breaths while gently jacking him off.

"Will-" Derek whines as he moves his hand up and down, occasionally teasing the head, his other hand encouraging Derek to lean back into him, pressing into his chest.

"Will- Dex- Will- Ah- Will-" Derek pants, Dex going faster and then stopping occasionally, switching between light touches and tighter grips. Derek's hands find their way into the sheets, pulling tighter and tighter as gets closer and closer.

Will continues his praise, "Derek you are so amazing and perfect and good, do you know how good I felt? It was amazing you made me feel like a poem, Derek, I love you so much-"

And Derek is coming in Will's arms and he cries out and his fingers are lost within the sheets he's almost tearing and it's amazing. His body pulses, weak and like he's made of moon and stars.

Dex is kissing his neck and rubbing his hands under his shirt as he comes from his high. Nursey turns around slightly so he can kiss him fully, grinning against each other with soft laughs.

"You 'kay babe?"

"Awesome, you?"

"'Chyeah, you got jizz on your shirt, though." Dex gently chirps him.

Nursey kisses him again. "'S not mine, it's yours," Then quickly kisses him before he can get angry.

"My shirt?" Dex manages to get out between kisses. "Shit, man,"

Nursey just laughs. "It's chill, we'll soak it before sticking it in the wash,"

Dex rolls his eyes.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, nerdbucket,"

 


End file.
